Sleeping With the FellyTone
by gryfndrprefct347
Summary: Just a short little song-fic about how Hermione copes with Ron being away at Auror training. Written using the song "Sleeping With the Telephone". My first song-fic!


**This is just a random song-fic about how Hermione is feeling when Ron has to leave for Auror training. I picture this story taking place about a year after they are married. This story is written from Hermione's point of view. The lyrics to this song, Sleeping With The Telephone, are taken from the "Reba Duets" CD. I did change a few words here and there…just to make the song make more sense. I do not own the song or Harry Potter. [Sob I own nothing!**

_I knew who he was  
When I took his name  
But somehow knowing  
Is just not the same late at night_

Every night, just after the sun sets, I wander around our big empty house and I think of Ron. I love him more than life itself, but I miss him so much that it is hard to bear. I know he had to leave so he could get this job, but sometimes I just can't help but wonder why he couldn't have chosen something else, why did he have to choose the career path that involved leaving me?

_He knows the danger  
But he does what he does  
He calls it duty  
But I call it love  
So here I am  
While he's gone  
To some foreign land_

It terrifies me that he might not come home. I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I want to have his children someday. Our relationship has just begun and I can't let it fall to pieces around me. He is so brave to risk his life for the sake of others and I am selfish because I want to keep him all to myself.

_  
And I cry  
'Cause I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the felly-tone_

Every night when I get into our big, empty bed, I look at the picture of you that I keep on my nightstand. We seem so happy in the picture, it's on our wedding day. I wonder…if we had known you'd be leaving again, if we'd have been so happy…__

The Auror's ribbon on my neighbor's gate  
Always reminds me that someone's awake  
Just like me

Everyone is so kind to me now. They all claim to know what I'm going through. Not a single one of them understands it though. I don't miss him because he was always there to protect me, I miss him because I love him.

_  
I hear the warnings  
And I watch the news  
He laughs and leaves with his wand  
And his blue uniform  
And I pray God keeps him safe from harm_

Before he left, he held me close and told me he'd be back soon. He said he would only be away for six months. If only he knew how long that was. If only he knew that he would be coming home to his pregnant wife. I never told him I was pregnant. He doesn't know that I'm carrying his baby. He promised that he'd stay safe and out of harm's way. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I wouldn't cry…I would die.

_  
And I cry  
'Cause I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the felly-tone_

Four months left…

I grew accustomed to waking up with his loving arms around me. Waking up with my head buried in his chest. Merlin…I miss that. I need him here, to kiss me and take care of me and to love me unconditionally.

_  
I loose him in my darkest dreams  
And my blood runs cold and my heart skips a beat  
So I get up; I can't take anymore  
Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But everyday I love him more_

One month left…

I went to the healer a few days ago. The baby is healthy…a healthy little girl. I only have one more month to wait. Just thirty little days and I'll have my husband back…my little girl's daddy.__

And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the felly-tone

Only a week left…

I can't wait to see him. My anticipation is at an all time high!__

Something awakes me from where he should be  
I reach for him; the telephone rings.

It's him on the phone. I excitedly ask him where he is. He asks me to turn around…

I glance over my shoulder and get up as quickly as I can…after all, I am six months pregnant. All I can say is "I love you, Ron. You're home!". His eyes widen when he sees me. "A baby?" he asks. I just put my arms around him as he pulls me close. I close my eyes and kiss him. It is the sweetest thing in the world, like a breath of air after being underwater for a bit too long. "I love you, Ron, and I would like you to meet your daughter!"

**So, whatcha think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Just press that little button! I've never written a song-fic before, so please tell me how I did. As always, ideas are appreciated! Thanks!**

**PS- If you like Ron/Hermione stories, check out my other fanfic, "Nineteen Years".**


End file.
